Resolution
by Exceptionaldork
Summary: Imagine there was a world in which your future soul mate, the number of children and your date of death are all chosen by a simple program. Now imagine that Edward and Isabella live in that world. Edward's chosen soul mate is Tanya, and Bella is destined to marry Jacob. No one argued with this premise, until ... Edward met Bella. ExB AxJ RxE Canon pairings
1. Prologue

AN: Hey guys, I'm sorry for not currently updating any of my other stories, but I just had this idea pop into my head one afternoon and I couldn't get it out of my mind. I promise to update my other stories in a few days.

So, this was just an idea. The story **will be either** Edward POV or Bella POV. You can decide. The most votes win! If you want me to continue this fan fiction Read &amp; Review (R&amp;R).

This is a shout out to Fran! Thank you for helping me!

**Prologue**

There is a world, completely different from the one that merely existed only a few years ago.

New rules have been added to the law which punishments, if broken, will be banishment from any kind of civilization or even death.

To control the population and make life 'easier' for everyone, a new Program has been initiated into the government's system. This new Program is so powerful that a new law has been formed to oversee that everyone obeys and accepts all information given out by the Program.

Every child's future is destined by its name.

As soon as the name of the child has been typed into the program, his or her entire lifetime can be displayed; name of their partner, number of children and the date of death.

This newfound information now helps to control people all over the world. It can reduce the amount of crime against each other and towards the government and the president.

**Protesters are seen as 'crazy' and immediately incarcerated****.**

**Law Enforcement- U.S.A 2001**

'_As soon as a child is born, it cannot object to its destined timeline.'  
_

Each name is chosen by the Program. No child may have another child's name.

_"A child's name must be chosen by their birth month._

The month's numbers ( 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12) decide the First letter of the child's name (a ,b ,c ,d ,e ,f ,g ,h ,u,...e.g.).

To avoid any repetition of names each birth must be recorded.

'_Information on the lifetime of each child will be __printed and given__ to the parents_.'

**Law Enforcement- U.S.A 2001**

* * *

"**Name: Edward Cullen**

Edward Cullen: born on the 2nd May 2005, brother of Alice Cullen and cousin of Emmett McCarthy.

He will develop a natural, impressive talent for playing the piano.

This child will meet his wife during high school, **name: Tanya Denali**.

Both will marry at the age of twenty-two.

His wife will give birth to one child.

His death will be in 2097."

**Recorded by the 'Resolute-Program' 02/05/05**

* * *

"**Name: Isabella Swan**

Isabella Swan: born on the 13th September 2005 as an only child.

She will be very successful at her studies.

This child will meet her husband during high school, **name: Jacob Black.**

Both will marry at the age of twenty-one.

She will give birth to two children at the age of twenty-five.

Due to healthy eating, she will die at an old age of ninety-eight.

Her husband will have died nine years earlier"

**Recorded by the 'Resolute-Program' 13/09/05**

* * *

That had been the information given to both pair of parents.

But additional sheets were sent out to the Cullen and Swan families.

**"Warning! **

**Prohibit and avoid a meeting between Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen.**

An encounter between these two could cause great danger and threat."

**Recorded by the 'Resolute-Program' 13/09/05**

A meeting between those two could change the entire Program system.

**Unfortunately, it happened anyway. **

**Edward and Isabella met.**

AN: Tell me if you want me to continue. Review! Don't forget to vote! Which POV do you want?


	2. Alteration

AN: Sorry guys! I would have updated much earlier today or even yesterday, but my brother decided to delete this whole chapter. *Hint: He isn't much of a twilight fan*

This chapter is Bella and Edward POV, but don't expect that again. Bella and Edward POV are only going to be written in the first and last chapter of this story. The rest of it is going to be in Bella's POV.

Read and review.

Reviews= Update *Hint*

This is a shoutout to Fran! Thank you for helping me!

**Disclaimer**

Me: I want to own twilight!

Alice: That's too bad! You don't own it.

Me: Please? I will even stop stalking all of you.

Alice: Hmm...that's an interesting offer.

Edward appears out of nowhere and smacks Alice.

Edward: No!

(I break down and sob until they both disappear.)

Me: Why can't I ever own something? The fortune cookie said I was going to!

(I look around desperately for any of the Cullens)

Me: Oooh! A fortune cookie!

Guys, face it! We all don't own twilight except Stephenie Meyer.

**Bella POV**

I used to live in a world, where I had no say in my future.

A simple Program chose everything: my husband, the date of my wedding and even the number of children I would be allowed to give birth to.

I was born in Forks, Washington and lived there for the following sixteen years. If I would have had the choice, I would have travelled through the entire United States, but I didn't.

Not even my parents could help me. They were forced to obey or else painful punishments would be received.

There were small choices I could make on my own, such as my favorite colour, favorite books or friends.

My middle name and surname were luckily chosen by my parents.

I was supposed to marry Jacob Black at the age of twenty-one, so therefore, my parents had made sure that we spent almost every day together.

We had developed a strong friendship and Jacob, at one time, was my best friend.

That all changed at the age of fourteen.

Jacob and I had known since the age of twelve that we were going to marry in future.

We had both admitted to each other that we weren't yet ready for a romantic relationship.

* * *

**Flashback**

I was lying on my bed reading one of the classics; Pride and Prejudice. Jacob was seated next to me and had been magically silent up until now. He began to cough suspiciously and I was brought out of my dream world.

Sighing, I turned around and was faced with a nervous looking Jacob.

"What is it?" I asked annoyed, completely unaware of Jacob slowly leaning forwards.

"Jacob ...," I questioned once again before I was interrupted with Jacob's lips on mine.

Shocked and disgusted, I pushed him back.

"What was that?"

I was so furious with him that I didn't even think twice about punching him.

My fist landed on his stomach and his knees gave in, causing Jacob to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

* * *

After this incident Jacob had kept his distance. We had discussed it several times and I chose to keep our relationship on the friendship level.

Jacob, as expected, was a bit upset but kept his part of the bargain.

Our friendship after that wasn't as strong as it once was. However, I was happy with our arrangement.

I didn't feel comfortable being around him if I couldn't respond to his feelings.

I had never felt anything more than friendship towards any of my friends.

I wasn't a cold-hearted person, but I just didn't trust easily.

I never really expected to fall in love and risk everything for that person.

Well, that was until I, Isabella Marie Swan, met Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Freedom:

\- The power or right to act, speak, or think as one wants without hindrance or restraint

\- To have some freedom of choice

\- Liberty, independence, rights

Love:

\- To be able to develop a deep affection towards someone

\- To be able to experience a first date, a first kiss and a first relationship

\- To be able to share all your 'firsts' with a special someone of your choice

Stability:

-To be able to make decisions on your own regards to regret or success

\- The state of being stable

\- Firmness

These options and possibilities were all I had ever wanted from life, but couldn't have.

Instead of having the freedom of choice, I had to obey everything given to me by a simple Program.

Instead of being able to meet someone and slowly fall in love, I was forced to marry someone I didn't love.

Instead of being stable for once in my life, I wasn't allowed to make any decisions in my life.

Instead of living, I was just a little marionette being swung back and forth on a string.

My life was nothing but a black hole.

Of course, there were my siblings, who managed to make me crack a smile occasionally. But in reality I couldn't ever imagine being truly happy in my life.

That was until I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, met Isabella Marie Swan.

AN: Read and Review!


	3. Monotone

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! School is so stressful! Exams and tests, exams and tests...**

**I can't ensure you that the chapter will be posted by next week, but it will definitely be posted in the next two weeks!**

**ENJOY!**

**Shoutout to SunflowerFran! Thx for helping me**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Monotone**

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

I was woken by the shrill sound of my alarm. My eyes refused to open at first but once I had heard my front door bang shut, I knew it was time to get ready for school. Sighing, I willed myself to get up. My legs dragged my still, half-asleep body to my drawer.

I picked out my uniform and got ready.

As I went downstairs, I could hear my mother's high-pitched singing. My mother, Renee, was standing in front of the sink and was busy washing the dishes. The table was already set out for two. Our kitchen was quite big and was decorated in the brightest colours. The walls were painted a light-blue colour and were filled with pictures of my parents and me; most displayed me growing up through my childhood. A few of them were of me posing with only a few teeth due to my 'special' gift of attracting any danger or accidents.

The table was covered with a bright yellow cloth and the plates were placed opposite each other.

"How are you today?" My mother asked once she had spotted me lurking in the doorway. My only response was a nod and a weak thumbs-up.

That was the usual routine of my morning. I would wake up by the sound of my father leaving, get dressed and would be faced with breakfast that Renee had prepared. She would always ask how I was feeling and I would reply with a different gesture. Several minutes later my best friend Rosalie would arrive and drive us both to school.

Rosalie and I met each other because of our parents, who once ran into each other in the supermarket and that led to both our families having dinner together. We have been best friends ever since. Rosalie was a girl filled with pure beauty and could seem frightening to strangers. She had blonde, curly hair that reached down to her elbows. Many other girls would have killed for her body. She had all the right curves in all the right places. Her eyes were a light-blue colour and she had full lips, which any boy would have liked to kiss.

But only one person was able to do that: her 'soul-mate' Jasper. Jasper and Rosalie were both seventeen years old. He had a lean, tall figure with blonde, short hair. Rosalie and I met him ten years after we had become friends. She was destined to marry Jasper once both of them reached the age of twenty. He had moved to Forks to get to know Rosalie and start an acquaintance. Both of them were very aware of what was expected from them in future but they decided to keep their relationship on a platonic level.

Jasper was the composed and tranquil one in our little group. Whenever Rosalie or I were either nervous, angry or panicked, Jasper was the person, who would always talk to us in his soothing voice and eventually calm us down.

However, today would begin a little differently compared to my daily routine. Rosalie would not be able to pick me up, so we would meet at our school; Forks High School.

Our school was quite small compared to other schools.

It had a total number of 357 students and was so small that the sports hall had to be used for all big events, such as prom.

Forks' population hadn't increased in over the last ten years. Therefore, we all had basically grown up together and built strong friendships.

Jasper, Rosalie and I were also friends with Angela, Tanya and Ben.

We had gotten to know each other during the beginning of junior year at high school.

We all sat together at our own table at lunch and all of us visited each other regularly.

The next day would always be the same. There would be no change, no adventure, just a monotonous routine.

My life was just a simple beat.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Repeating, overlapping and playing it all over again.

Just a simple pattern...

A system...

Programmed by others.

* * *

I was pulling into my usual parking spot when I noticed a bright, silver Volvo parked next to it.

As I stepped out, I noticed the vast difference between the two cars. My car was a red, Chevy Truck. It had been a present from my parents for my sixteenth birthday. It was very old-fashioned, but was bought because of its purpose, which was to protect me. This truck could survive any accident without incurring so much as a dent, leaving me safe and secure.

On the other hand, the silver Volvo was classic and fashionable. It was half the size of my truck but looked as if it had cost double the prize. However, there was one significant difference, which I think everyone walking through the parking lot could see.

It was unfamiliar.

The Volvo stood out from everything. No one in Forks had ever driven or even seen such a car before, which could only mean one thing.

Someone had moved to Forks.

Looking carefully, I could recognize a silhouette in the front seat of the car. I could make out bronze, unruly hair. It stood up uncontrollably and revealed a hint of a reddish colour.

A soft melody was playing from the inside of the car, which I detected could have been Debussy.

All these qualities got me thinking.

Who could be this engrossing new student?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the car door opening to reveal a tall boy with his bronze hair. His eyes were a green; shining-like emeralds, but were hidden seconds later beneath a baseball cap hat he had put onto his head.

He had a tall, lean build, but his white shirt, covered by his tie, masked some of his muscles.

The dark colours of the school uniform brought out slight muscles and hard chest. It made him look even more handsome than he already was. His entire body caused me to gape and I was surprised to learn that a boy could cause such a reaction from me.

I stopped what I was doing and just stared at him. Looking quickly around for a second, I realized that every single person in the parking lot was in a similar stance.

All the girls were ogling the mysterious boy with desire or interest. The boys, on the other, were eyeing the boy with envy and resentment. Their faces were flushed with anger over the fact that only one single boy could obtain such an unusual reaction from the whole female population of Forks High.

I shook my head in sympathy, pitying the boy who had already made enemies by simply appearing at this school. My eyes unknowingly landed back on him. His eyebrows were pulled together as if he was uncomfortable seeing how the crowd was watching him.

The boy took out his bag and walked at a fast pace towards the main office with his arms crossed together and his head lowered down.

Without sparing a glance at anybody.

Leaving me behind.

Causing a blush to have crept up my face and my heart to beat furiously.

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

* * *

**Hint : Reviews encourage me to update faster.**


	4. Preamble

**Hi guys! **

**How many months has it been?**

**I don't know, but way too many!**

**I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in the past few months but Unfortunately I was just too busy with school... mainly with life.**

**I can't promise you that I will update weekly but I promise to finish this story before 2016 ( or it may be my New year's resolution ;) ).**

**Thank you for your support. Those who did review or follow me know who I am addressing.**

**Leave a hate/love/update comment.**

**I don't mind. **

**Love, **

**Exceptionaldork xxx**

**P.S: I have this story planned out but if you would like to make any suggestions,****please do so!**

**Disclaimer****:**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**I just borrowed the whole story, stole the characters and changed the plot.**

**The rest belongs to Stephenie Meyer. :)**

**Preamble**

By the time it was lunch time, the discussions and rumours about the new boy had still not died down.

Almost all of the girls were speculating on the reason for his move to tedious Forks. Some supposed that he had moved here after he had been expelled from his former school. On the other hand, Jessica Stanley and her group of friends believed that he had come to see a dying relative. Usually most people would not have believed her but she claimed that her mother, who worked as a nurse at the only hospital in Forks, had seen a "handsome young man" occasionally entering the hospital last week.

Of course, I did not believe any of these speculations.

The boy, who I failed to keep out of my mind, did not seem to match any of the descriptions.

I could not imagine him as a rebel or a 'bad boy'. Even though he had shied away from me, I had seen the kindness and vulnerability in his eyes. All these insightful emotions had quickly been concealed by his oversized baseball cap.

I wish he could have at least spared me a look, so that he could see that I was different. That I didn't want to find out his deepest secrets, but to get to know him.

Couldn't he see that?

Stupid Bella, I chided myself. Had I forgotten so quickly that he hadn't spared a single glance at me?!

Stupid, stupid, stupid...

"Bella?" Rosalie asked with a concerned look on her face.

I looked up from the untouched food on my tray and noticed that everyone at the table had stopped talking and was looking at me.

Blushing, I realized that they must have heard me murmuring to myself.

"I... I'm fine, Rosalie," I hastily uttered, trying to avoid her gaze

Nevertheless, she caught my eye and threw me a look mixed with both concern and mockery.

I mimicked her and she silently laughed as she saw my grimace.

"Anyways," Tanya said aloud, interrupting our silent conversation.

Rosalie and I had been too engaged in the exchange between us to notice Tanya's arrival.

"I would like to introduce somebody."

Only then did I look up.

Tanya was smiling mysteriously. Her body was angled in a way that made it impossible for the people at our table to see what was behind her. I was about to stand up so that I could see what it was but Tanya warned me with an irritated look in my direction.

I was surprised to find myself sitting back down. I laughed at myself and scolded myself for being scared of a girl that was so petite yet managed to control me.

At last, she pulled somebody from behind her.

White school shirt.

Tie.

Emerald eyes.

Bronze, unruly hair.

Hint of red.

Gasping, I realized that it was _him._

"This is Edward."

He held his baseball cap in his hand, allowing his uncontrollable hair to run wild.

It was more of an auburn colour and was, just like the first time I saw him, in a casual disarray.

His eyes were travelling around the room and tried to take in as many faces as possible. They lasted on mine for a second longer before moving to the others.

My heart sped up as his shining, emerald eyes gazed into mine.

They were searching, yet I did not know for what.

"Welcome, Edward," Rosalie cheerfully announced.

His eyes skimmed over her before he nodded with a small, polite smile.

"How do you know each other?" She questioned.

I was glad Rosalie was sitting at this table; she was the only one that was brave enough to ask the question that no one else dared to raise.

Edward hastily looked away and played with his fingers, ignoring the question.

I tried to gaze into his eyes but he did not dare to look up, preventing me from seeing what he felt.

Instead, Tanya was the one to answer.

"He's ..."

* * *

Don't you love cliffhangers?


	5. Stupor

**AN:**

It's been some time, hasn't it?

Well, here is the next chapter.

Just for clarification Mr Cheney is Ben (I didn't know that. I had to search up his surname. :) )

This chapter is quite long (almost 2,000 words) so I hope that you enjoy it and leave a review.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or The Host or….

Simple version: I am not Stephenie Meyer

**Previous chapter:**

_Edward hastily looked away and played with his fingers, ignoring the question._

_I tried to gaze into his eyes but he did not dare to look up, preventing me from seeing what he felt._

_Instead, Tanya was the one to answer._

_"He's ..."_

**Stupor**

"I'm her destined," he interrupted Tanya, finally looking up but without meeting my eyes.

I struggled to fight a gasp from escaping my throat. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice as all their attention was on Tanya and him.

Of course.

I shouldn't have been surprised. After all, everyone had one. But some delusional part of my head had been hoping that he was different.

I shook my head with a force so strong that even I was surprised and I forced myself to focus on what was happening outside of my head.

Tanya, as always, was smiling, enjoying her moment of spotlight. Yet, despite the smile, her eyes did not light up the way they usually did.

"His parents decided to move here" she spoke up, having dropped the smile by now, "so that we could get to know each other."

Edward nodded and a strand of his hair fell into the way of his eyes but he did not bother to lift it up.

Instead he sighed and sat down on an empty chair next to Ben.

Tanya followed his example.

Everything was quiet for some time.

As I looked around I could see that many heads had turned into our direction, desiring to know what scene had occurred at our table.

A blush crept up my face even though most of the stares were directed at Edward.

When I looked up at him again, I was surprised to see that he was already gazing at me. He quickly looked away, feigning disinterest by tracing his long finger along a crack on the table. The blush, despite my many protests, crept on stronger than before and I pretended to cough in an attempt to hide my brightly flushed cheeks.

The awkward silence that had been cast onto our table caused great discomfort for me so I played with my hands, shielding out all the stares and the voids.

Rosalie must have been feeling it as well because she suddenly called out, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Both Tanya and Edward looked up in confusion yet I could also trace a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Tanya said, her voice seeming ten times louder than usual because of the piercing silence at the table.

Rosalie sat up and looked at all of us before speaking up again.

"Since he has come here to get to know you, why don't we all start now? We can all introduce ourselves, making it easier for you and him to share your interests."

A smug smile crept onto her face while she waited for anyone to disagree with her idea.

Once again, I was overly grateful to have her as my friend.

I couldn't stand the silence; it resembled home far too much whenever I was alone.

After nobody had said anything for the next two minutes, Rosalie started with her introduction first.

"My name is Rosalie Hale. I am 17 years old and female. I have lived in Forks for the whole of my lifetime. I don't have any siblings and I wouldn't like that to change now," she laughed before continuing, "I like to work on cars in my spare time although it gets most of my clothes dirty."

She looked up and by now she had gained everyone's attention.

"What else is missing?" she mused.

"Ooh!" said out loud before she went on with a fixed expression. "And Jasper is my destined."

I knew Rosalie.

She had accepted her fate by now and was pleased by the fact that she wasn't marrying a stranger but her best friend instead. Nevertheless, I knew that she was troubled by the fact that she couldn't make her choice, not that she was against the one she had been forced upon.

Similar to me, it was not the choice that she hated but the lack of choice-making.

"That's me," Jasper said, waving his hand in an unnecessary manner as a way to start his introduction.

"As said before, my name is Jasper Hale and I am Rosalie's destined. I am also sevente…"

The ringing of the shrill bell cut Jasper off.

No one had noticed how quickly the time had passed by because it had seemed so much slower during the silence.

Angela stood up, followed by the others.

I had Biology next and I couldn't afford to be late since my teacher, Mr Banner, was already strict enough without needing to find something, such as my tardiness, to hold against me.

I rushed off with a quick goodbye addressed at everyone and entered the class just seconds before the bell rang.

* * *

Just as Mr Banner entered I sat down in my seat with a thump.

As I prepared myself for the lesson he discussed what we would be doing this lesson.

All of a sudden a knock rang out and the door opened.

The first detail I took in was the bronze unruly hair. At once I knew who it was so I looked down, still embarrassed by the scene that had occurred only minutes before in the cafeteria.

With my eyes still down, I heard him speak in his velvet voice.

"Hello," he said, "I'm new here."

Similarly this morning, the whispers were brought back and people craned their neck to get a look at him.

Yet Mr Banner did not dwell on introduction, disappointing a majority of the females, and handed him the necessary books.

That is when I realized that he would be assigned his seat next. I quickly looked around and noticed, to great mortification, that I was only student left with an empty seat next to me.

Despite my reluctance, my cheeks flushed red and I looked down, not wanting to be caught blushing again.

True to my assumption, he was told to take the seat next to me.

That wasn't a surprise.

However, nothing could have prepared me for his reaction.

As the words 'Sit next to Isabella Swan.' left Mr Banner's mouth I looked up, expecting to see a hint of a smile or at least acknowledgement of my presence from our earlier encounter in the cafeteria.

Instead I had to suppress a gasp from escaping.

His eyes held nothing but fury towards me. If looks could kill, I thought, I would have died instantly, not only from the anger in his eyes but also from the shock that drove through me.

I hadn't done anything to anger him.

Why was she acting so cold and angry?

Mr Banner, unaware of what was happening, urged him to seat himself. Only then did he, though not without reluctance, make his way towards the seat and sit down.

Although he was seated next to me, it felt like he was across the classroom; his chair was angled away from me and there was a clear, invisible line between us that he would not cross.

The shock was replaced by confusion.

What had I done to deserve this treatment?

All throughout the lesson similar thoughts went through my mind and I had to urge my hand to write down the only few legible notes I had managed to comprehend.

Whenever I would dare to look at him, his eyes would already be on me, dark with wrath and rage. I would instantly shrink back, recoiling from the darkness that was rolling off him in clouds.

That was how the routine went till the end of the lesson: I would look at Edward, he would glare at me and then I would look away.

I was constantly wishing for the end of the lesson to arrive.

However, my wish was not that easily granted.

Just minutes before the bell rang, Mr Banner stood up and announced that he would be given us our end of unit tests back.

It felt like I had written that test years ago. I couldn't' even remember which topics they had been on.

By the time Mr Banner had distributed all the results Ben and I were the only one left, excluding Edward who hadn't taken it.

Mr Banner strode across the classroom to Ben Cheney.

He stood in front of his table for a few seconds and then said, "Your test score is 94."

"And?" Ben asked in confusion.

A look of pity briefly crossed over Mr Banner's face yet it disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"That is too high for you."

"But it is my work!" Ben called out, already sensing where this was heading.

"Well, I'm sorry. Nonetheless, the score is too high and would affect your characterization data from the program. "Mr Banner stopped briefly before adding. "We can't have that. Can we, Mr Cheney?"

"But, sir…,"he attempted to say, his face now white and ashen with distress.

Mr Banner interrupted Ben before he could finish his sentence.

"Stop complaining, Ben. You knew that this would have to happen if your scores mismatched with your data."

Students had stopped talking and there was a silence without Mr Banner having asked for it.

Then Mr Banner came over to me.

This could not mean anything good.

"Bella?"

"Yes, sir?" I asked, still in the dark but fearing that something bad was about to happen.

"I am very disappointed."

What had I done? I wondered as my head shot up in wonder.

I wasn't aware of anything I had done this week that would have failed to meet his expectations of me.

"Your test score was 93."

Panic gripped me.

This was not the first time that something like this had happened. That someone had beaten me.

But he couldn't do this now, right? The last thing I needed was for Edward to see this.

His horrified reaction to my name had already shocked me, leaving me deeply hurt and confused.

He didn't need to see this as well.

"Sir, could this not be done after the lesson?"

He shot a glance at me but ignored my request.

I didn't look up at Mr Banner. I knew what would happen next already.

Instead I looked at Edward to watch his reaction.

**Edward looked at Mr Banner. **

"Ben, swap your paper with Bella, "Mr Banner said with a final tone.

**His eyes widened.**

"But…!"Ben called out again, louder this time, his face still stricken.

"I said no complaints!"

Ben stood up and we swapped papers but I did not look away from Edward's eyes for too long.

**He looked at Ben.**

**His eyes softened in sympathy.**

Ben sat down in a huff with his head bent. His face had gone a bright red and there were tears in his eyes.

**Edward looked at me.**

**His eyes stared into mine full of…**

**Loathing**

**Disgust**

**And**

**Contempt.**

* * *

**AN: Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
